


Please Eat

by chickennugget



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cooking, Gen, burnt food, everyone just wants to keep akashi happy, rude murasakibara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennugget/pseuds/chickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi can't cook but no one has the heart to break it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Eat

**Author's Note:**

> this is just based on a headcanon i have where akashi is terrible at cooking

When Akashi invited the Generation of Miracles over to his house for a dinner handmade by him personally, the other boys didn't find anything wrong with it. Akashi was good at everything else so why not cooking. The only person hesitant to come was Murasakibara. He knew from firsthand experience as Akashi's partner in home economics that Akashi was not exactly gifted in the kitchen. After five of their desserts ended up catching on fire or reaching a similar fate, Akashi took a step back from the oven and decided to just read out the instructions to Murasakibara instead.

However, when Murasakibara expressed his concerns to his team members they simply shrugged him off.  
"Baking is different than preparing a meal." Aomine pointed out  
"I guess." Murasakibara shrugged opening a bag of chips deciding it was easier to just stop caring about the issue.  
"We're on the way to eat dinner. Why are you eating now?" Midorima questioned in the irritated tone he found himself always using when addressing his oversized child of a team mate.  
"Because I feel like it Mido-chin" Murasakibara drawled ending the questioning at that.  
  
Miraculously the five boys made it to the Akashi residence without any more disagreements. (Although Aomine did trip Kise and almost make the model fall onto the train tracks, it was quickly gotten over.)  As the boys walked up to the door of the Akashi residence the strong scent of burning food drifted through the air attacking their senses of smell.  
"Told you" Murasakibara mumbled.  
"It's not too late we could leave now" Aomine suggested.  
"That wouldn't be very nice to Akashicchi though" Kise pouted.  
"Tonight we will enjoy this dinner for Akashi-kun." Kuroko stated in a matter of fact tone that left no room for arguments.

With that Midorima went to ring the doorbell but before he could the door swung open.  
"Hello" Akashi greeted them. "You guys stood outside the door for a very long time and I tried to wait but I grew impatient. Please come in"  
The boys filed in one by one hoping that Akashi hadn’t overheard their conversation and pointedly not looking at the haze of black smoke that floated above their heads.  
"Where is Daiki?" Akashi questioned noticing that the ace was missing.  
"Aominecchi was just here..." Kise started but then trailed off noticing that any sign of the boy was gone.  
Akashi frowned. "This is disappointing I was really looking forward to enjoying a meal with the entire team before we go our separate ways."  
"Don't start getting sentimental I'm right here." Aomine said sulking through the door.  
"Daiki, I’m glad you decided to stay." Akashi smiled which instead of calming Aomine’s nerves it just put him even more on edge.  
"What's with all the sm-" Aomine questioned not being able to finish his sentence from Kuroko kicking him in the shin.  
"Wow! What a nice house you have Akashicci!" Kise exclaimed trying to cover up for Aomine’s bluntness.  
"Thank you” Akashi replied smiling gracefully.

“I'll have one of the maids show you around while I finish up dinner."  
  
Moments later Akashi was back in the kitchen and a maid was giving them a full tour of the Akashi estate. Once he felt they were far enough from the kitchen Midorima asked the question everyone was thinking.  
"How bad is it?"  
"Worse than you could ever imagine." the maid responded.  
She ended the tour in a dining room with a large wooden table in the center.  
"Make yourselves at home and enjoy the meal" she said making herself scarce.  
  
A few minutes later Akashi entered from the kitchen noticeably flushed. "Dinner is ready please allow me a moment to bring out of all the dishes."  
One by one Akashi brought different platters of equally burnt food.  
"At least he was consistent in burning things." Aomine muttered while Akashi was in the kitchen getting another dish.  
Once all the dishes were out and everyone has their bowl of what they hoped was rice but looked more like black sand, Akashi stepped back and smiled "Please eat."  
"Thank you for the food" The five boys mumbled all of then desperately trying to figure a way out of this. None of them wanted to eat the food but also none of them wanted to make their captain mad.  
"Please do eat. I know that all of the dishes look delicious but please enjoy the meal before it gets cold" Akashi said still smiling fondly at everyone.  
At that comment Aomine almost lost it. If he hadn't received some kicks from Kuroko under the table he would have quickly let Akashi in on the secret his team was keeping from him.

Deciding to be the first brave soul Kise reached for the least charred item he could find and took a small bite out of it.  
"How do you like it?" Akashi questioned.  
"It's delicious Akashicci!" Kise complimented and eating the rest of the piece he had and getting more.  
After seeing the look of pure joy Akashi expressed after seeing Kise compliment his work the rest of the team realized that they couldn't break his spirits.  
One by one they all tried Akashi's meal and managed to give at least one compliment.  
"How do you like the mackerel Atsushi? I made it with you in mind."  
"Oh, is that what this is?" Murasakibara wondered trying to find the mackerel part of the charred bland food in his mouth.  
This comment earned glares from the rest of his team who were trying their hardest to swallow and keep down the food.

"Aren't you going to eat something" Aomine questioned Akashi.  
"No, I am not hungry and besides I made this for you all. I want you to be the ones who enjoy it. "  
If Aomine didn't know better he would say that he saw a small smirk in the corner of Akashi's mouth, but he knew better.

Finally the boys declared themselves full after eating an amount of food they thought Akashi would find acceptable.  
"I thought you guys would eat more" Akashi frowned.  
The members of the team exchanged glances and then the excuses came flying.

"I had a large lunch"  
"I just wasn't hungry"  
"I never eat that much in the first place"  
"I'm on a diet"  
"I don't eat gross things" For his horrible excuse Murasakibara earned kicks under the table from all of his teammates.

"Well I have to go now." Murasakibara said standing up.  
"Leaving so soon?" Akashi asked  
"Yeah, I have to go to the convenience store"  
"Why"  
"....to buy food."  
"But you just ate."  
"They're selling a limited edition pocky you wouldn't understand"  
And with that Murasakibara let himself out of the Akashi household. Moments later the rest of the Generation of Miracles followed suit in a more polite manner.  
"Aw man, that was bad." Aomine complained once they were far enough away and he felt like Akashi couldn't hear him.  
"It was rather... unpleasant." Midorima added.

"But it was worth it because Akashicchi looked so happy!” Kise chimed.

"Akashi-kun is good at many things but cooking is not one of them." Kuroko concluded.  
  
Back at the Akashi estate Akashi Seijuro tasted some of the food he had prepared for his team. He immediately crinkled his nose at the taste. Did his teammates actually just eat this and lie to him that it was good? He spent a moment trying to figure out if it was it because they were trying to save his feelings or because they were afraid of him. Akashi decided to go with the latter. As he cleaned up his mess Akashi smiled to himself feeling more powerful than before. It pleased him to know that his team would go through such lengths to keep him content.


End file.
